Erza Scarlet
by nileenax
Summary: Porque Erza Scarlet es una chica hecha a partir de armaduras de metal, lágrimas de hierro y amistades irrompibles.


_**Tales of Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Porque Erza Scarlet es una chica hecha a partir de armaduras de metal, lágrimas de hierro y amistades irrompibles._

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** Puede contener _spoilers_ del manga y del anime.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

* * *

Erza Berselion —Erza Scarlet, tal y como se hace llamar y tal y como Jellal la nombró— está hecha a partir de armaduras de metal. Es una verdad que todos saben —incluso ella misma—.

No es porque esté, en un sentido literal, _hecha_ de metal. No, no es por eso. Erza está hecha de armaduras de metal porque su coraza es la más dura de romper. Y aunque Erza Scarlet es una mujer fuerte, para resistir los golpes —ya sean físicos o psicológicos, sean de menor o mayor grado, sean de la vida o del enemigo— necesita ayuda.

Porque Erza —sólo Erza— no es tan fuerte. Es por eso que necesita ayuda de la dura coraza de las armaduras de metal, y es por eso que las utiliza. Resguarda su debilidad dentro de ellas y se envuelve de valor, luchando al frente con la misión y responsabilidad de proteger a aquellas personas tan importantes para ella. A Jellal. Al equipo. Al gremio. Y a todos esos amigos que dejó atrás.

Porque Erza es la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail, la que ejerce el papel de hermana mayor y la que carga el peso de derrotar a aquellos enemigos a los que otros no pueden hacer frente.

La primera armadura fue aquella que se echó a cuestas y con prisa en la _Torre del Cielo_ , para proteger a Miliana, a Simon, a Wally, a Shō _y a Jellal_. Para sobrevivir en ese infierno, y para darles a los demás la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Para que sus sonrisas siguieran ahí, día tras día.

 _No._

 _La primera fue…_

La primera armadura que se puso, la primera vez que tuvo que ser fuerte de verdad fue esa vez en la _Aldea Rosemary_. En la que buscaba un sitio en donde esconderse de los gigantes ennegrecidos, del fuego que lentamente consumaba la aldea, de la sangre que escurría del cuerpo de los adultos que unas horas antes sonreían y vigilaban a sus hijos desde lo lejos. Recuerda perfectamente la sonrisa que le mostró a Kagura, esa misma sonrisa que lograría convencer a todos de que ella estaba bien, que ella no necesitaba padres, que era una niña fuerte. Esa misma que aseguró que Kagura sobreviviera en ese incendio aún después de que capturasen a Simon.

A partir de ahí siguieron acumulándose en su pecho, y empezó a cargarlas en la espalda. Se acostumbró a sentir el peso de ellas sobre los hombros, a ser un soporte para todos aún cuando ella también necesitaba uno —y tal vez ese fue Makarov, tal vez fue Mirajane, tal vez fueran Natsu y Gray o tal vez fueran sus mismas armaduras, que le devolvían el favor de cargarlas y le dejaban desahogarse de vez en cuando—.

Erza está orgullosa de llevarlas. Las acepta como parte de ella, porque la hacen más fuerte, le prestan su fuerza y así puede seguir adelante en el frente de batalla, peleando por proteger aquellos que su corazón resguarda con recelo.

Sin embargo, Erza también está hecha de lágrimas —unas lágrimas dolorosas, unas lágrimas que todavía no están secas y que siguen ahí, recordándole cada cicatriz y cada derrota, recordándole que tiene que ser aún más fuerte para poder proteger, para poder seguir adelante y no volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces—.

Y aunque no todos lo saben, las lágrimas de Erza no son visibles. La acompañan a cada batalla, la siguen por el camino de vuelta a Fairy Hills, y ella, con su mente, las materializa cada vez que se ve el espejo. Pero los otros no pueden hacerlo, los demás no pueden ver sus lágrimas —¿Qué harían si se enterasen que la fuerte, la que carga con el peso, la que los empuja y arrastra hacia delante, está derramando lágrimas como si no hubiera un mañana?— y no deben hacerlo. Erza lo sabe —y es por eso que ella es la que las vuelve de hierro y las camufla en sus armaduras de metal—.

Porque si hablamos de sus lágrimas, diríamos que son lágrimas de hierro. Lágrimas que se mezclan en su fortaleza, que escurren entre sus armaduras y a veces las oxidan —pero no por eso se rinde, porque Erza es aquella mujer que puede alzarse una y otra vez, que recibe golpes para que otros no lo hagan, que desea proteger y que hará lo que sea para hacerlo, aún si eso significa luchar con armaduras oxidadas de metal y lágrimas de hierro hiriendo su piel—.

Y es irónico, porque aquello que la ha hecho derramar esas lágrimas maliciosas es lo que la hace fuerte. Son los vínculos rotos, el dolor causado por aquellos que ama lo que hace que las lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas, las mismas lágrimas que siguen hiriendo su piel tiempo después.

Entonces, llegamos al acuerdo de que Erza también está formada de vínculos, de amistades, de gente que ocupa un lugar en su corazón. Es lo que une las dos partes de Erza Scarlet, después de todo. Las armaduras están para proteger los vínculos, y por culpa de éstos es que se forman las lágrimas.

Aún así, hay amistades que duelen más que otras. Hay vínculos que se rompen antes, otros que nunca lo hacen. Pero el sentimiento de amistad que ella tiene, el cariño que siente cada vez que ve a todos aquellos que son considerados sus amigos, realmente no cree que se pueda comparar a nada —porque les _ama_ —.

Porque cuando ve a Natsu y a Gray no puede evitar pensar en ellos como sus hermanos pequeños, y cuando los ve con Lucy o Juvia no puede hacer más que sentirse orgullosa —ese mismo orgullo que siente cuando ve a la gente de Fairy Tail levantarse vez tras vez para seguir luchando, sin rendirse, porque les ama y le llena de orgullo que esas sean las personas que están a su lado, y le llena de gozo pensar que puede considerarlos las personas más importantes en su vida junto con Jellal—.

Sí, Erza está hecha de armaduras de metal, de lágrimas de hierro y de amistades irrompibles, siendo estas el vínculo final que une las armaduras con las lágrimas y hace que los golpes sean más fáciles de resistir y el llanto más difícil de apaciguar.

Pero está bien.

Porque ella es la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Porque ella es Erza Scarlet.

Y eso también la llena de orgullo.


End file.
